Boire : Avantage et Inconvénient
by Florineige
Summary: COMPLETE Dans la vie il faut parfois éviter certaine chose, comme se retrouver tout seul tard, avec une Weasley avant ingurgiter trop d’alcool… DMGW mini fic de deux chapitres gros délire... :
1. Avantage

**Résumé :**Dans la vie il faut parfois éviter certaine chose, comme se retrouver tout seul tard, avec une Weasley avant ingurgiter trop d'alcool… DM/GW mini fic.

* * *

**Boire :** _Avantage_

* * *

« Tu sais quoi Malefoy, je l'ai toujours dit t'es un gars bien ! » s'exclama Ginny Weasley d'un rendu lourd et pâteux par l'alcool. Drago leva les yeux aux ciel en passant une main sur son visage. Mais Merlin que faisait-il là ? Au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau avec une Weasley ivre morte qui riait toute seule et proférait des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Toi t'es pas comme… hips… les autres… continua Ginny en portant sa bouteille de Firewhisky à ses lèvres.

Normal, je suis un Malefoy. Répliqua Drago agacé.

Hihihihi. Sacré fouine ! Et en plus t'es marrant. Y a pas à dire, t'es dix fois mieux qu'Harry. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, les yeux dans les étoiles.

« Dis moi Weasley, tu t'es fait jeté par Potter, hein ?"

"Non ! C'est… hips… pas vrai d'abord. C'est moi qui l'ai jeté ! Tu me crois, hein ? »

Drago roula des yeux et ne répondit rien. Et dire qu'il avait juste eu envie de faire une ballade nocturne pour calmer ses insomnie, il se retrouvait là avec Weasley saoule qui lui racontait ses déboires amoureux. Il était décidément tombé bien bas.

Ginny gigota un petit peu et lâcha la bouteille qui roula sur le côté. Elle avait _vraiment_ chaud, pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas dans le lac ? Le lac, que faisait-elle ici, elle se rappelait juste qu'elle avait voulut essayer d'y sauter pour s'y noyer, ce qu'elle aller bien évidemment faire quand Malefoy était arrivé, courant comme un dératé.

« Tu me crois, hein Drago… »

C'était un murmure, un appel au secours. Il le sentait, elle avait mal. Tout cela à cause de Potter. Mais à quoi avait-elle pensé en sortant avec lui ? Potter était un connard née, il ne pouvait apportant rien d'autre que de la merde. En tout cas c'était ce que pensait Drago.

« Bien sûr que je te crois »

C'était sorti tout seul. Il n'avait pas contrôlé le flot de ses paroles, la phrase s'était formé d'elle même. Toute seule comme une grande. Il sentit Ginny remuer à côté de lui.

« Merci… »

Un simple mot. Comment un simple mot pouvait-il faire tout ça ? Ginny se décala un peu plus à droite, se collant contre Drago, emboîtant sa tête sous ses aisselles et l'emprisonnant de ses jambes. La première réaction de Drago fut d'essayer de se dégager violemment, mais Ginny s'accrocha en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Drago allait se mettre à hurler quand soudain il sentit quelques chose de mouillé dans son coup.

Elle pleurait.

Il n'osa plus bouger, elle avait nicher sa tête dans son cou, et son visage était caché par ses cheveux flamboyant. Elle pleurait silencieusement, resserrant son étreinte autour de Drago. Drago était paralysé. Il posa maladroitement une main sur la tête rousse de Ginny, celle-ci sanglota de plus belle.

« Euh… Weasley… »

Ginny releva son visage baigné de larme vers Drago. En tant normal il aurait du éclater de rire et se moquer. En tant normal il aurait du la repousser. En tant normal il aurait du l'humilié. Mais voilà, en tant normal Weasley ne posait pas ses lèvres sur les siennes. En tant normal il ne ressentait pas un frisson lui courir dans le dos, en tant normal il n'aurait pas répondu à son baiser.

Lentement, très lentement elle cessa de pleurer, elle passa un bras derrière la nuque du Serpentard pour approfondir le baiser. C'était un baiser lent, sensuelle et mélancolique. Elle était totalement sur lui. Elle le clouait au sol, par ses baiser, par ses larmes et par son corps. Et puis lentement, très lentement leurs lèvres se séparèrent. A bout de souffle ils haletaient ensemble, Drago pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever et son cœur s'emballer. Ils n'étaient qu'à de ridicules millimètre l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Et, pour la première fois Drago put distinguer ses pieds, cette couleur azur, cette tâche brune à son œil droit, les filament doré qui entouraient sa pupille dilatée par le désir.

Durant un bref instant, il se demanda pour qui cette pupille s'était dilatée. Pour Potter que son esprit saoul prenait pour lui ? Ou pour… Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la bouche la Gryffondor qui venait de se coller dans son cou. Il ne put retenir un gémissement qui enhardie sa partenaire. Les baisers se firent plus fougueux, plus passionné. Ses lèvres descendaient, doucement. Lentement. Ses mains se firent baladeuse et…

« Weasley qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Haleta Drago.

Ginny Weasley releva la tête et planta un regard brûlant dans celui de Drago. Elle déposa un doigt fin sur les lèvres du Serpentard et murmura doucement.

« Chuuuuuut, ce soir c'est ma nuit Drago. Notre nuit… »

* * *

_Alors verdict ? Ma première fic ( même si c'est une mini fic ! ) sur ce couple. Vous en pensez quoi ? Le prochain et dernier chapitre est fini ! Bisous !_

_ah oui j'avais oublié, cette mini fic n'aura que deux chapitre, le prochain sera donc le dernier et il est sacrément nul, lol je vous préviens d'avance ! re-bisous_

Florineige


	2. Inconvénient

**Résumé :**Dans la vie il faut parfois éviter certaine chose, comme se retrouver tout seul tard, avec une Weasley avant ingurgiter trop d'alcool… DM/GW mini fic.

* * *

**Boire :** _Inconvénient...

* * *

_

« Oh Putain de merde Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fous là ! »

Ginny ouvrit un œil et grogna quelques chose d'incompréhensible. Elle se contenta de se serrer un peu plus dans deux bras rassurant et chaud.

« Respires Ron, respire… »

Soudain elle sentit une main sur sa joue, une main douce. Elle ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Elle était nue, sur la rive du lac, dans les bras d'un Malefoy tout aussi nu, avec son grand frère et sa petite amie devant elle. Des réveils comme on en rêverait tous. Et pourtant elle s'en fichait.

Le teint et les oreilles de Ron étaient écarlate, il fermait la bouche, la rouvrait essayant apparemment de dire quelques chose mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son visage était blanc comme neige, et ses yeux ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à deux balles de tennis.

Hermione Granger, elle semblait plutôt calme, un étrange sourire aux lèvres elle éventait Ron de la main et ne semblait absolument pas choqué. Le regard endormi de Ginny passa de Ron à Drago encore endormie à Hermione pour revenir à Drago et enfin à Ron.

Et enfin elle fit son sourire le plus angélique à son frère.

**

* * *

**

Drago dormait profondément, rêvant d'une certaine rousse au yeux bleu, de mains baladeuses, de baiser sulfureux et de bras accueillant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit la jeune fille se pelotonner dans ses bras. Il sentait les rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Le Paradis, ou presque…

« GINNY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT !"

"Respires Ron, respires…"

"NON JE NE RESPIRAIS PAS MIONE ! GINNY TU VEUX MA MORT ? »

La voix de Weasley avait prit un ton désagréablement aigu.

« Putain ferme là Weasley ! » Grogna Drago en se retournant sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Un ange passa.

« Lâche moi Hermione lâche moi que j'aille lui éclater sa putain de tronche ! »

Hermione avec un soupir résigné sortie sa baguette et stupéfixia Ron qui s'étala lamentablement face contre terre. Les sortilège de stupéfxation d'Hermione étaient redoutables. Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement en massant ses tempes. Elle avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à Hermione et se releva difficilement.

« Merci beaucoup Mione !"

"Je t'en prie, tiens mets ça. »

Et la jeune fille posa sa cape sur les épaules de Ginny.

« Et lui ? » Demanda Ginny en désignant Draco qui était à moitié endormi et totalement nu. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra tandis que des flash lui revenaient en tête. Des vas et viens incessant, deux souffles incandescents se mêlant, deux corps se superposant. Un seul et même hurlement.

Il… il était si beau. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle ressentait un élan de tendresse envers ce Serpentard qui pourtant avait fait de sa vie un en fer. C'était tellement puissant. Tellement… fort. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça pour Harry. Ni pour quiconque. Ce besoin presque vitale de se pelotonner dans ses bras, à l'abris de tout. DU chagrin, du froid, de la colère et des convenance. En sécurité.

Hermione poussa une exclamation, sortant Ginny de ses pensées.

« J'ai trouvé, j'ai trou-vé ! »

La jeune Préfète s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le corps inanimé de son petit ami qu'elle dépouilla de sa cape.

« Je t'en prie… » Dit-elle en mettant la cape pourpre sous le nez de Ginny.

La Gryffondor eut un sourire nerveux et enveloppa délicatement le corps du Serpentard dans la cape. Une fois tout ça fait, Hermione fit léviter Ron jusqu'à elles, et les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le dos du rouquin, la tête de Drago sur les genoux de Ginny. Et oui, la pelouse était humide.

« Alors ? »

Ginny soupira en caressant machinalement les cheveux du Serpentard.

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé… » Avoua la rousse en n'osant pas regarder en face son amie.

« Tu as bue, c'est ça ? »

Ginny acquiesça piteusement.

« Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione, hier soir… hier soir toi et Harry »

« Ne me parle pas d'Harry, grimaça Ginny, ce n'est qu'un bâtard sans cœur. »

« Oh… alors vous deux c'est… fini ? »

Ginny acquiesça.

« Hier je l'ai trouvé dans les bras d'une Pouffsoufle de sixième année. »

Hermione eut une grimace en marmonnant un juron qui ressemblait à _'Potter doit mourir…'_

Ginny eut un petit rire en jouant avec une mèche de Drago.

« Ca a été terrible, avoua la rousse, j'ai hurlé, il a hurlé, la Pouffsoufle a hurlé, finalement je lui ai envoyé ma chaussure dans la tronche et je me suis enfuie. J'ai fait un petit détour dans la cuisine, histoire de me faire une réserve de Firewhisky et de Bièraubeurre alcoolisées, et finalement je me suis trouvé devant le lac, avec une furieuse envie de me jeter dedans. J'étais bien entendu saoul… »

« Fais pas cette tête Mione ! continua Ginny avec un sourire, Bref au moment ou j'allais sauter Malefoy est arrivé en courant comme un dératé et m'a retenu en me plaquant sauvagement à terre. Ah ça il a gueulé après, puis il s'est rendu compte que j'étais saoul et il a abandonné la partie. On est resté allongé, vraiment trop la flemme de se relever. Et puis après… tu sais l'alcool et bah… ça s'est enchaîné… »

Hermione eut un petit rire en ébouriffant les cheveux roux de Ginny.

« Ca je le savais."

"Comment ça tu le savais ? Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et bien disons que j'ai un peu pousser Malefoy vers la direction du lac…"

"Oh. Et pourquoi ? »

La Préfète eu un sourire énigmatique.

« Bref, je te demandais ce que tu vas faire maintenant… »

Ginny poussa un long soupir en coulant un regard doux au blond qui dormait paisiblement.

« Je n'en sais rien. On a fait une bêtise, tu sais bien que dans le monde de la Magie, on se marie avec celui qui a eut notre première fois…"

"C'était ta première fois ?" S'étonna Hermione.

Ginny acquiesça piteusement.

"Oh je pensais qu'Harry et toi, bref. Merlin merci, quand il le veut Harry peut être un vrai trou du cul…"

Et maintenant que Ron nous a découvert je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution. On est pas assez puissantes pour tenter un sortilège d'amnésie alors…

"Vous allez devoir vous mariez" lâcha Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Drago marchait sur la rive, il s'était habillé, il était seul et se demandait dans quel merdier il s'était une fois de plus fourré… Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, Drago avait dut affronter son père et ses sarcasmes, les sanglots désespérés de sa mère. Il avait survécut à l'entretien avec Mr et Mme Weasley, Merlin merci, Rogue était arrivé au moment ou Molly Weasley essayait de lui coincer la tête dans la cheminé. Et le pire… le pire avait été les frères. Viviane merci les sortilèges de stupéfaction de Granger étaient efficaces. Bref il avait passé un très mauvais début de journée sans compter la réaction des Serpentard et de la bagarre avec Potter.

Ginny avait quand même une droite du tonnerre, Potter l'avait découvert à ses dépends.

Qui aurait put croire qu'un jour Ginny Weasley défendrait Drago Malefoy contre le célèbre Harry Potter. Pas lui en tout cas. Mais qui aurait put croire qu'il coucherait avec Weasley ? Pas Potter en tout cas… Niark niark.

Qui aurait put croire qu'il devrait se marier avec Gin-Weasley ?

Il avait bien sur le choix. Soit il se mariais avec elle. Soit il refusait mais il la condamnait à ne pas pouvoir se marier. Mais il s'en fichait. S'était un Malefoy… N'est-ce pas ? Il passa une main dans sa chevelure platine. Qu'en pensait Gin-Weasley ? Non, il s'en foutait de ce que pensais Weasley… non ?

« Tu sembles bien pensif… »

Drago sursauta, devant lui se tenait Ginny, rayonnante comme à son habitude. Elle était vêtu d'un jean et d'une débardeur blanc et avait laissé ses cheveux roux lâché sur ses épaules. Elle était belle. Divinement belle.

« Oh… salut »

Elle eut un grand sourire et replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

« Ca va toi ? Ma famille ne t'as pas trop harceler ? » Demanda t-elle avec une grimace.

Drago eut un rire moqueur et haussa les épaules.

"Et toi…"

"Moi ça va," répondit-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. "Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

Et je ne regrette pas que tu l'ais fait. »

Ils se fixèrent durant un moment.

« Drag-"

"Gin-"

"Oh excuse moi vas-y"

"Non, non toi vas-y commence"

"Allez c'est bon !"

"Tu l'as dit en première ! "

Ginny poussa un long soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Drago haussa les épaules. Il avait bien pensé à jeter des sorts d'Oubliette à tous ce qui bouges, y compris à lui même, mais d'un il n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire et quand bien même il l'aurait… Voulait-il seulement oublié ?

« Je vais pas te laisser tomber Weasley… Soit tranquille, j'assumerai. »

Il lui avait tourné le dos, son regard se perdant sur l'étendue du lac. Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce matin là. Soudain il sentit la tête de Ginny se posé sur son dos.

"Alors, on va se marier ?"

"Certainement."

Il se retourna face à elle. Un petit sourire timide étirait ses lèvres. Etais-ce un sourire mélancolique ?

« Merci… »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et avant de s'enfuir en courant, les yeux bizarrement brillant, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« J'ai toujours sut que t'étais quelqu'un de bien, Malefoy »

* * *

_A t-on déjà vu une mini fic plus nulle et un scénario plus nul ? Je me le demande bien. Lol. C'est juste tiré d'une petite leçon personnelle._

_**Et maintenant les RARs ! **( vous êtes super )_

**L'Ange Diablesse : **merci beaucoupbeaucoupbeaucoup ;) plus sérieusement merci ! c'est vraiment gentil, j'espère que tu seras pas déçu par cette suite ! bisous !

**Vanilly :** merci merci merci pour ta review, lol, oui je sais c'est pas vraiment une romance alors je l'ai pas mit dans la catégorie romance, c'est… en fait c'est rien. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai posté sincèrement, l'intrigue est… y pas d'intrigue ! lol, c'est un coup de tête en fait, un truc que j'ai vécut m'a inspiré ça alors voilà ! lol. Merci pour ta review ! bisous !

**DarkMione :** wouah et bien merci même si je suis pas trop fière de cette mini fic ça me fait très très très plaisir ! lol. Miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :……..** OO nom d'une chouette je n'en reviens pas ! tu m'as écris une………… REVIEWS ! Wouah wouah je suis trop heureuse ! lol c'est vraiment… wouah ! - c'est vraiment gentil surtout d'une auteur comme toi ! merci !

Florineige


End file.
